Boy in the Bathroom
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Kala Watchoke, she's sixteen and has a slight problem. People are in her bathroom. One night when she goes into her bathroom she finds an unexpected visitor. Nico DiAngelo thinks that his world is realistic and all that, but does he truly know what's going on when this strange girl makes an appearance in his life? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

To make myself clear, I'm Kala Watchoke. You think my last name's crazy, just read on and you'll find out how crazy my life really is now that I'm telling my story.

It all started when I was just waking up one night and I heard a noise. I woke up and picked up my metal baseball bat and quietly got up. I opened the door slowly and snuck out of my room. I walked quietly down the steps and found a dark guy standing in the bathroom. I cursed under my breath so it sounded like 'fudge', but it wasn't that.

I walked in silently and crept behind the guy noticing a guy standing in the shower with a forest behind him. What the hell? I almost swung the bat when the guy turned around and pulled out a fucking sword. I screamed and backed away from him as he pulled it out. He smirked and put it away.

"Who. The. Hell. Are you?" I asked and leveled my bat at his chest.

He smiled and pushed my bat down.

"I'm Nico DiAngelo; you must be the camper we're looking for." He said and held out a hand.

He dropped it when I stared at him warily. He could in no possible way be the real guy Nico DiAngelo. He was fiction and there was no possible way that this was all real. I backed away from him and ran for the wall phone.

"Dad! There are crazy people in our bathroom!" I screamed as I ran for the phone.

The guy grabbed my wrist and swung me around.

"Your dad's out for a little while. Besides, we need to get going so that we aren't attacked." He said with a sincere look in his eyes.

"No, there's no way that I'm going with some fictional dude that happens to be in my fucking house with a damn sword take me some place that might not even exist!" I said and yanked my wrist from his grip.

I grabbed my bag of archery stuff and ran upstairs and filled it with all of the Percy Jackson books, clothes, food, and water. I changed into regular clothes and opened my window. I looked at how far the jump from tree to tree was and smiled that they were close together. Gymnastics would pay off now that I needed it to get away from some nutcase that was in my house. I jumped and landed perfectly on the thickest branch.

I smiled and used the next branch as a balance beam. I continued to jump from tree to tree until I was tackled to the ground by a monster. I groaned and tried to get up but the monster was pinning me down. I started to lose consciousness and finally the world went black. I woke up to a horrid headache and I was in my bed.

Maybe it was just a dream, or maybe it was a nightmare. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to find two guys staring down on me. I screamed again.

"Ow, you didn't tell me she would scream Nico." The guy that looked strikingly like Percy Jackson from my poster said.

I smirked and got up.

"Okay, explain why the hell you people are doing in my house and I may not have to get my bow and arrows out. Now spit." I growled and got eye level with 'Nico' who backed up against the bookcase.

"Did I say you're scary in the dark?" He muttered.

I smirked and crossed my arms. Mr. Percy impersonator grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"What I would like to know is what these," He held up my Percy Jackson books, "Are doing here. Also, how did you make all those jumps from such high up in the air?" He asked and threw it down on the floor.

"Hey, those are first editions! Why are you being so cruel to my Percy Jackson and the Olympians books and my Heroes of Olympus books? Really, have you no respect for those works of literature?" I said angrily and picked it up.

He stared in shock at me as I picked up my books. I picked them all up and wacked him over the head with them all.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked angrily as I put them all in my bag.

I glared at him and got up.

"You have no respect for perfectly good books. You just show up in my house. You attack me with your monstrous dog. You come in the middle of the damn night! Why can't I live a good life without anything ruining it?!" I yelled angrily and slapped him.

He held his cheek. I grabbed his wrist and the other boy's wrist and dragged them out of my room and into the living room where the monstrous dog was.

"Really? You leave your dog in the middle of the room where my dad could easily see her? Are you that dense?" I said angrily and gave her a tube of meat.

The guy that looked like Percy Jackson stared at me storming around and pulling various weapons from the drawers and the cabinets. Nico started petting Mrs. O'Leary as she slobbered all over the carpet. I groaned and started to clean up her slobber. Nico smiled and started helping me. I smiled and flung some in the Percy impersonator.

It got in his mouth and he gagged. I smirked and started laughing. Then Mrs. O'Leary licked me and I was covered in dog slobber. I shrugged and tackled Percy to the ground. He grunted on the impact of me weighed down by slobber and fell to the ground.

I laughed for a good long while and got up. I walked into the bathroom and cleaned up. When I got down there I had my bag slung over my shoulder and I waited. I smiled at both boys and waved.

"So where're we going now?" I asked and walked over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They just stared at me like I was crazy. I sighed and slapped both of them.

"I said where are we going? Are you two going to stare at me all day or are we going to get a move on here? Percy, why don't you go with Mrs. O'Leary and tell Chiron that Nico's coming with me." I said and smiled at them both.

Percy held up and hand and I nodded with an absolute stupid grin on my face.

"How do you know my name and my dog's name? I could be someone completely different you know." He asked and patted Mrs. O'Leary's head.

I smirked and held up a book. It was _The Battle of the Labyrinth_.

"This book, your senior scribe explained it all to the whole world. You guys are famous because of it too. How old are you guys anyways? I'd like to think that it's about two years later from the Giant War, but I'm not positive." I said deep in thought.

Percy stared at the book and stopped patting Mrs. O'Leary's head much to her disappointment. I smiled and started playing with her. She cuddled right up to me and closed her eyes. Nico and Percy just stared at me and I started to cradle Mrs. O'Leary's ear. Percy grabbed my arm and hauled me onto her back and she didn't protest and shadow traveled right into the heart of Camp Half-Blood.

I stared in shock at the Big House and all the other amazing sights that I only envisioned in my head. It was so realistic and yet so far away. I frowned and slid down from Mrs. O'Leary's back as she circled to sleep. I walked up to the Big House door and opened it. Percy walked in right behind me and closed the door behind him.

I walked in a daze to the meeting room where Mr. D and Chiron were playing cards. I looked at the head of Leroy, Mr. D's cat, and had a glaring contest with him. I won when he cowered in fear. I smiled warmly at him and he started meowing. I grabbed a snausage from the tray and threw it to him.

He gobbled it down and purred. Mr. D looked up at me and frowned.

"Another new camper that you're bringing to me Peter? She isn't much but she sure has a connection with animals and nature." He said and went back to playing cards.

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"You could at least say his name right Lord Dionysus. I'd appreciate if you get my name right too when I tell you. His name is Percy Jackson and my name is Kala Watchoke sir. I would like to know why you let these books be written if some campers would disagree because it would blow your cover as Delphi Strawberry Farms." I said and held up _The Lightning Thief._

Chiron stared at the book with a bright smile.

"That is Rick Riordan's work, he asked for permission to write Percy's adventures when Percy had just come to camp and it took him a while to get it published but he managed. I certainly liked how Rick wrote all of Percy's adventures. How do you like it Kala?" He asked me.

I stared and smirked.

"I liked it just fine until I knew it was all real. You all could have been killed for all I knew! I hate death except for maybe my enemies, but other than that I hate it! What the Hades is going on because I never knew that I was a demigod until now and I'm sixteen! How messed up is this world? I was supposed to be here three years ago!" I said and threw my hands in the air.

Just then a silver light eliminated the room and a woman appeared in front of me. I stared at her in shock and bowed.

"Lady Artemis, it is an honor to meet you." I said and put my head on my knee.

She smiled down on me and touched my shoulder.

"You may stand Kala. You are the only person who is not frozen because I want to talk to you." She said and sat down on the couch.

I sat down beside her and twiddled my thumbs.

"You cannot tell them yet that you are my daughter Kala, it would tell the other gods that I have broken my oath. You can tell them after the quest you are given. But you can tell them not any earlier. You can tell the people that are on the quest two days after you start, but no later or earlier. Be careful Kala, the gods will never forgive me. You were not supposed to be born and you were supposed to be born in ancient times but I held onto you for too long and now you are at the gods mercy. I cannot help you but I can only tell you one thing, trust those you've heard of and can trust. Good-bye Kala." She said and touched my face.

I got up and tossed Leroy a snausage. Everything unfroze as Leroy gobbled his snack down. I gave Chiron a smile and crossed my arms. Percy stared at me and shook his head.

"So, whose child do you think you are?" Percy asked bluntly.

I stared at him and shrugged. I let my mind go blank and I stared at him with a blank expression. He sighed and whispered to Chiron. I leaned against the wall and stared out at the camp. I looked at the cabins and woods as people started getting out of their cabins.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. Percy walked over to me.

"Chiron says that you're welcome to stay in one of the extra rooms here in the Big House." He said and held out a hand to help me up from the couch.

I took his hand and got up. I smiled and ran up the steps. I ran into a random room and shut myself in it waiting for Percy to find me. But just then the shadows started moving. I punched it forgetting that it was Nico.

"Ow, that hurt. You certainly know when to punch or if you should. That hurt really badly." He said rubbing his shoulder.

I smiled.

"Let me look at that and make sure I didn't do anything permanent. Sorry Nico, I totally forgot that you shadow travel and I felt threatened so I punched." I said and lifted up his shirt sleeve and looked at the bruise that was already forming.

I rubbed it softly and smiled at him. He just continued staring at me.

"It's weird how I know almost everything about you people and you know absolutely nothing about me. I think that the gods never meant for me to read the books. Because when I wanted to get the first one they were sold out for a couple of weeks. But eventually I got all of them for Christmas from my dad." I said and continued rubbing Nico's shoulder.

Nothing felt broken or fractured so he was fine, but that was going to be a nasty bruise to see.

"Sorry about that Nico." I muttered again and stopped rubbing the bruise.

Just then Percy peaked into the room and found me sitting and talking to Nico. I turned to see him smile and slowly close the door. I frowned and turned back to look at Nico. I pointed my thumb at the door and raised an eyebrow. He started to laugh and I slapped his other shoulder.

"Hey, Percy knows I've been keeping an eye on you for the past two months in school. I actually think that you're really cool." Nico said and smiled at me.

Gods his smile is cute. I can't believe that I just said that to a live audience. I smiled and found some peanuts in my bag.

"You like any type of nuts? Or are you allergic to them?" I said and offered him some.

He smiled and took some. Gods I am in love with him! I thought I was in love with the book character, but now I'm just falling in love with the real him. I tossed two into my mouth and smiled at Nico who was eating some quietly. Then when I put them away he smiled devilishly and pinned me to the floor.

"Nico-Ha ha ha ha!" I started laughing as he tickled my stomach.

I tried to fend him off but he had me pinned and had my weakness. I laughed really hard and then Percy peeped into the room to find Nico tickling me. I laughed really hard and held my sides as he tried to move to my neck. Percy joined him and got my feet. I accidently kicked him in the chest and he grunted on impact.

I laughed harder until I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Please. Let. Me. Breathe." I laughed breathlessly.

Nico and Percy stopped and stared at me trying to regain my breath. I got onto my side and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths and regained my composure. I stared at them warily and hugged my sides. Percy left the room and put a hand on my shoulder as he left the room.

I stared at the floor waiting for Nico to say something. I twiddled my thumbs and continued to stare at the floor. Finally Nico says something.

"Umm, do you want some sleep? I think you should have some since I woke you up. I'm sorry I did though. I needed to get you before any monsters attacked you though. If you stayed any longer you would've been dead meat." He said and looked at me again.

I smiled and got up. I nodded and grabbed my bag. He smiled and walked me over to the bed. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, I don't know about all of this though. I'm confused as hell and I'm still in shock that this is all real." I said and pointed to my bag full of books.

He smiled and nodded. His face was really red right now. I guess my face was red too because he coughed and smiled at me. I was about three inches shorter than him I smiled at him and let go with my redder than red face facing the floor.

"Good-night, I'll see you later." Nico said and left the room with a red face.

I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Now I remember that he had been in most of my classes the past two months. I remember looking around to find him staring at me and looking down at his desk when I saw him. I smiled at the ceiling and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had the worst nightmare yet when I dreamt that the hunters of Artemis were being attacked by monsters and an unknown force taking them.

I bolted upright to find Nico giving me a startled glance when I screamed. I put my head in my hands and cried.

"Hey, calm down Kala. What's wrong?" He asked and put an arm around my shoulders.

"T-the hunters of Artemis are in trouble. W-we n-need to go help th-them." I stuttered. **(Why did it have to happen to them? Huh?! Sorry, it all happens in my head. Dang.)**

Nico rubbed my arms trying to calm me down. I shivered and got up to change. There was an orange t-shirt on the night stand. I smiled and let Nico get out of the room so I could change. I got out of my jeans and got into my black skinny jeans and pulled on my blue tank top.

I looked at the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and pulled it on. I pulled my combat boots on and walked out of the room holding my bow and arrows over my shoulder with my knives strapped to my belt and my hair pulled back into a ponytail. I walked down the steps into a war council. I saw Clarisse, Annabeth, Conner and Travis, Nico, Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, and some other people. I waved.

"Umm, hi everybody. I'm just going to… go." I said and started to leave. **(Hungry child I see…)**

Just then Nico grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the room.

"Sorry, but this is about you so we need you to stay." He said and made me sit beside him.

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"I wanted something to eat since I haven't eaten since eight o' clock last night. So, is there any food here?" I asked and looked for something to eat.

Leo smiled and gave me a bagel from his tool belt. I smiled and took it.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took a bite.

Jason and Piper were looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I said but it sounded more like, "But?" thanks to the bagel in my mouth.

I swallowed and asked again.

"What? Why are you all staring at me? Just get on with this crazy war meeting." I grumbled and took another bite of the bagel.

Nico smirked and put a hand on my knee.

"Sorry about that. She's not too happy that we came and got her last night. But I think there's a quest that's coming up soon." Nico said with a kind smile.

I frowned and finished the last of the bagel. I leaned back in the chair and fell onto the floor. Everyone started laughing at me as I got up and glared at them. Nico stopped laughing and smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off of his chair.

I didn't know that he would land on top of me. But he landed on top of me and crushed my stomach. I groaned and tried to push him off of me, but he was trying to get someone off of their chair.

"Nico, get your ass off of me please." I groaned as he shifted.

He looked at me and got up. I put my head back on the floor and groaned. He held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it and let him pull me up. He smiled and we put my chair up right again.

Percy started talking again.

"Hey, well, she brought her books with her and they are all about us. Kala, could you show them to everyone?" He asked looking at me.

I sighed and got up from my seat.

"I sit down and then am asked to get up and move my ass around. That's very considerate of you Perseus." I grumbled as I passed him.

He glared at the back of my head as I walked up the stairs. I grabbed my books from the nightstand and hopped down the stairs and back to the counselors meeting. I slammed the books down on the table and sat down once everyone's attention was on me.

"These are the Percy Jackson and the Olympian books," I said and spread them across the table, "And these are the Heroes of Olympus books. Now Percy Freaking Jackass Jackson would care to explain as to why the hell he wanted me to show these to you. So Percy, be a man and not an ass." I growled and left the room with all my books piled in my arms.

**New chapter up you guys! Review please?! I need it… I need it… Gaaahhhhhh! Crazy, crazy girl. But, I just got a new project today. And I got one yesterday. And I have an English project. What the heck?! Are they trying to bury me in papers?! How many dang projects will I have before winter break?! I am going physic! Help…**

**-KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I placed them all on the nightstand and opened the window. I tied a long rope to an arrow and shot it out my window and it stuck to a tree. I placed all my stuff back into my bag and slung it onto my back. I grabbed a hanger from the back of the door and tested the ropes strength. It held and I put it on my homemade zip line.

I got to my feet and pulled out my knife. I started to saw at the rope when Percy appeared in the window. He stared at the zip line and then met my eyes. I smiled and cut the line fully. I turned and ran into the woods with my bow and arrows out and ready.

I ran for the creek when a wall of water stopped me in my tracks. I turned and found Percy holding it up by himself.

"I never wanted this life Percy. You can tell. I never wanted this to be real, and it all came crashing down last night when you found me. What's in store for me? What's going to happen to me now that I have to go on a life saving quest? Is it all going to crash right over me and kill me? I have a lot of questions about who I really am now that this all crashed down on me… Why the hell am I telling you this? I sure as hell shouldn't trust you right now since you're being a fucking ass. But anyhow, I need answers and no one has them. Only I can get them by going on a quest. I just don't know myself anymore." I said and sat down hard on a log.

He let the water fall back into the bed and sat down beside me. He played with Riptide and looked at his feet. I pulled my long reddish black hair out of its ponytail and bunched it up in my hands. I then looked to my right and saw him cap Riptide and stand up. I gripped my bag straps and looked down.

"I'm sorry; we should go talk to Rachel." He said and pulled me up.

We walked to Rachel's cave, which was up on the hill and overlooking the entire camp. I walked through the bead curtain and looked at the paintings on the walls. I turned and stared at Percy sadly.

"You should go. I don't want anyone else to know the prophecy yet." I said.

He nodded and left the room. I turned back and looked around at Rachel's beautiful paintings. Then she walked in and found me looking at her paintings.

"Oh, hi there. Did you come for a prophecy or advice?" Rachel asked as I turned around startled.

"Umm, prophecy hopefully." I murmured.

She nodded and her eyes went green and smoke came out of nowhere. It was freaky shit… Then she issued my prophecy.

"_The daughter of moon must go out west, where she will be the best. Death and Sun shall go with her, but one will die in the land of great fir. She will find the moons soldiers, and she will save them all. But she has to travel home alone." _She spoke and collapsed.

I caught her and put her on the bed that was in the corner. I left, shaken and confused as hell. Were the gods trying to deliberately confuse me? Suddenly a golden flash of light stopped me in my tracks. Apollo stood in front of me holding his car keys.

"Why hello Kala, it's nice to finally meet you." He said and held out a hand.

I shook it and gave him a wary smile.

"Umm, Lord Apollo, why did you want to meet me? I am but a simple demigod…" I trailed off.

I knew that this wouldn't end well. He smiled and made me sit on a fallen tree. I looked up at him and glared slightly. He smirked and sat down beside me.

"I know that my sister conceived you and that you are her child. I know because she told only me. So I am going to help you. Just bring your friend Nico and maybe… Alex from my cabin. They'll be your best friends. Don't tell them quite yet my dear. Just tell them that you have a quest and need their help. I've already told my son. You just need to convince Nico. Good-bye my dear." He said and left with a flash of light.

I got up and walked into the woods. Out of nowhere, Nico tackled me to the ground.

"Uggh, Nico. What in Hades did you do that for?" I groaned as he got off of me.

He smiled and helped me up.

"I was looking for you and I found you." He said.

"Nico, could you please come with me on my quest?" I asked cautiously.

"Why? Wouldn't you like someone else other than me on your quest?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"No, I need you on this quest. I don't want to deal with someone else other than you and Alex from Apollo cabin. Please." I said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, but don't think that I've ever been on a quest though." He said and took my cold hand in his warm ones.

I looked down at our hands and he smiled. I looked back up at him and stared into his eyes. Then he pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around his body and then put my head on his chest since I was a foot or two shorter than him. He started rubbing my back and held me.

"So, we're going when?" He asked and put his chin on my head.

"Tomorrow, we should leave tomorrow. I don't want anyone else to know about it okay?" I asked and held him close.

Truly, I was worried that he was going to die on this quest. I put my face in his chest and sighed. His arms were still wrapped around me and buried his face in my long hair. We separated and walked to the Big House. I looked down at the ground and blushed.

Nico then looked at me and smiled softly. He took my hand and led me up to the room I had been in before. I turned and smiled at him. Our hands were still entwined and he looked down at them and started rubbing my palm. I looked back up at him and smiled softly.

"I should go. I mean, Chiron will want me downstairs…" He said and let go of my hand.

"W-wait, I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for me." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I felt my face heat up and I looked at my hands. He smiled and gave me another hug and kissed my forehead. We broke apart and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I turned towards the window and saw bars over it. Glad they thought of my safety…

I put my bag on the floor and plopped onto the bed. I gazed at the ceiling in boredom until Annabeth, Percy, and Jason came in and stared at me. I turned my head and looked at them.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we just came to tell you good luck. Nico told us. You should leave early in the morning but just after dawn. Okay?" Annabeth said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and they left the room. I then fell asleep.

**Two in one day! How about that?! I am just happy today. I love you guys sooo much. So don't crap on my parade!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! I just want to thank you for supporting me! Thank you soo much!**

Chapter 5: The Monsters Attack

I woke up and got and extra pair of clothes and my knives. I put some extra food in my backpack and some extra weapons. I glanced out my window and smiled. Nico and Alex were waiting by the tree. I opened the window and grabbed the gutter.

I made my way down and finally ended up by Nico's side. I smiled up at him and we ran out of camp. We got a cab to the bus station and Alex fell asleep on the way. I smiled and started to doze off right when we got to the bus station. We got out and got on a bus headed for Virginia.

* * *

I fell asleep on the bus and on Nico's shoulder. When the bus stopped I fell forward and I ended up on the floor. I groaned and looked up at Nico. He was asleep and was leaning forward. His face was just inches away from mine.

I smiled and got up off of the floor. We were in Washington DC by now and there was bumper to bumper traffic. I got up and sat beside Nico and smiled as he gazed at me sleepily. I put my head on his shoulder and tried to fall back asleep when there was a bang. Smoke rose from the front of the bus and a monster arose from it.

I got up in a swift movement and pulled my bow and arrows out. I pointed the arrow at the monster and shot the arrow through the windshield. Everyone was screaming and moving around the bus. I groaned and slapped both boys.

"Get up, a freaking monster just attacked. You two really need to be on your toes." I said and grabbed my bag from under my seat.

Nico and Alex both got up and stretched. I grabbed Nico's hand as the bus shook violently. He looked down at me with pink tinting his cheeks. I looked down at our entwined hands and blushed very red. Then Nico put an arm around my shoulders and held me as we got off the bus quickly.

He smiled as we walked down the streets and held our best against others who tried to flirt with me. I glared and Nico just stood by my side holding my hand. We walked into the Lincoln Memorial and sat down in front of the statue. I put my head in my hands and gritted my teeth. This is exactly where I didn't want to end up on our first night out in the real world.

"I'm going to sleep guys, no one, and I mean no one wake me up unless we have to move or kill a monster." I grumbled and made myself comfortable on the marble floor.

It was cold in this place and it seemed too much like a mausoleum. I pulled a blanket over myself and shivered as the cold night air hit my skin. Nico came over and put his blanket over me. I looked up at him and pulled him into a hug. His arms went around my shoulders.

I pulled the blankets over the both of us and curled up to his chest. He put his hands on my back and lay down on the ground. I fell into a dreamless sleep as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

I woke up to the shaking of my shoulder. I opened my eyes sleepily and found Nico's eyes filled with relief.

"What's the matter?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

Nico laughed and hugged me. I was still clueless.

"You slept through a monster attack Kala. It tried to kill you while you were sleeping on top of me. Gods I'd thought I'd never have to say this, get up earlier." He laughed and put a hand on my cheek.

I looked at him shocked. Why didn't he tell me? I then looked at his hand that was on my cheek then back at his face which was closer now. I leaned back and looked at the ground. Was he about to kiss me?

He smiled and dropped his hand. He sat right beside me and hugged me again. I put my head on his shoulder and curled closer to him. It was the middle of July and I was still cold. I started to feel claustrophobic and moved a little so that I wouldn't have to deal with the panic attack that would follow.

I got up just as a monster appeared and flew at me. I was just pulling out my knives when I flew across the room and hit my head on a pillar. I tried to get up, but I was way too dizzy to do anything. I tried to throw a knife but it fell out of my hands. The monster was advancing at high speeds and I couldn't tell where it was.

I looked up just as Nico stabbed it. I felt very light headed and put a hand to the back of my head. It was sticky with blood. I kept my hand there as I fell in a coma.

**Nico's POV**

I saw her eyes close and her hand go limp. I instantly panicked and ran to her side. I put a hand on her chest and saw that it wasn't moving. Instantly I knew what I had to do. I plugged her nose and tilted her mouth open.

I put my lips to hers and blew air into her lungs. I repeated it at least ten times until I saw her chest rise and fall on its own. I beckoned Alex over just as he came with some food. He put it all down and grabbed the first aid kit. He popped it open and started say hymn of Apollo.

He wrapped her head up; only her hair was showing and none of her forehead. I picked her up gently and put her on the blankets we had used last night. I was really worried about her because she was really important, from what I've heard from Alex. I put a hand on her forehead and she shivered. Her eyes opened groggily and she pulled the blankets around herself cold.

"Hi, ow, I feel like crap." She muttered and put her head on my leg.

"Nice to hear that." I laughed.

I was really hoping that he would be alright. Because I love her.

**OMG! Nico declares his love for Kala! Oh my gods! Report it to the presses! I want it first thing in the morning! Bwaaahhahahah! I love my job as a writer... Question, how did Percy meet Annabeth in the Percy Jackson series? I'd like to get an answer from you guys. I know you're reading this!**


End file.
